WE NEED HER
by Nightqueen73
Summary: They once betrayed her and drove her away from them, but now they need her in order to defeat an old enemy who has become stronger than before. Will she refuse or will she help them? On the way she finds a love life. Seriously way better than it sounds. I have to admit I got the idea from the story 'Leader' by 'Kalims' so thanks for the inspiration! Rated T just in-case. Enjoy!
1. We Need Will

**WE NEED HER**

_**Earth...**_

"**So guys, you want to come over to a sleepover at mine tonight?" a brunette with green eyes, whose name was Rebecca Croft, asked.**

"**Urmm, yeah sure, I'll come!" replied another brunette, who had blue eyes and was known as Irma Lair.**

"**Yeah, me too" said a girl with black hair and round glasses. This girl was called Taranee Cook.**

"**Don't forget me…then again, who can?!" a blond girl called Cornelia Hale exclaimed.**

"**Sure, I haven't been on a sleepover in years – five years to be precise!" came an over – enthusiastic voice, which belonged to non-other than Hay – Lin.**

"**Awesome. My folks are out of town for the next week and I thought that we could have a guardian themed sleepover, something like a R.I.T.C.H. night. So, come to mine at 6:00". All girls agreed and they parted and went their own ways.**

**It was 6 o'clock and four girls and two boys were standing outside an apartment. One of the boys had jaw length black hair with piercing, dark blue eyes. He wore a grey turtleneck top with a purple hoodie and grey trousers. This was Matthew Olsen, also known as Matt. The other boy had messy brown hair and emerald eyes. He wore a plain white top with a weird coat and dark grey trousers. He was the leader of the Rebellion from Meridian. This boy was called Caleb Tyler. **

**Just then the door opened, "Hey guys come in. I see we have some extra guests." greeted Rebecca, nodding to Caleb and Matt. **

"**Is it a bad thing?" asked matt accusingly, trying to look shocked. His plan didn't work. Rebecca shook her head and said no.**

**About 1 hour later the 7 teenagers were watching a movie. That was when a strange purple portal opened in front of the TV. "Well, I guess Candracar needs us." Caleb announced. **

_**Candracar...**_

**As they arrived in Candracar they found Yan – Lin, Elyon, the Oracle and Blunk waiting for them. They all seemed to be depressed and they had sorrowful eyes, except for Blunk. He seemed as cheerful as ever.**

"**Elyon, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Cornelia asked her friend.**

"**Actually Cornelia, everything's not alright. Everything's in grave danger." Elyon replied. She was normally a cheerful girl who never gave up, seeing her in this condition was scary, and the guardians and their allies knew something was wrong.**

"**Guardians, I understand that this will be tough," the oracle began, "but you must stay brave and strong!" Caleb, Matt, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay – Lin and Rebecca exchanged worried glances. The oracle spoke, "Phobos is back, and so is Nerissa. I fear they are working together." **

"**But that's not possible though. Nerissa is sealed inside that necklace, remember." argued Irma, looking suspiciously at Caleb.**

"**It does not matter anymore how she got out, the important thing is that she is loose, and I'm afraid she's more powerful than before." The Oracle said.**

**Cornelia, however, did not agree, "Big deal! Who cares that they're out. We've defeated them once; we can do it again, and don't forget, we've been guardians for 5 years already. We can handle them. With our powers, and of course our beauty, we can beat them!" **

"**I'm afraid not, you see…" the Oracle didn't know how to tell them.**

"…**it's not that simple" Elyon helped the Oracle get his message through.**

"**But," began Taranee, "You still haven't told us WHY?!" Yan – Lin looked to the ground. She had been silent throughout the meeting so far, and decided that the teenagers deserved to know.**

"**You see kids, the council of Candracar have been monitoring your progress, and your powers aren't at the same strength as our two villains. We need every ally we have to help us. But most of all we need...Will!" Yan – Lin closed her eyes. Rebecca thought for a moment. She didn't really remember anybody called Will. "Hey guys, who's Will?" she asked. None of them spoke. They were all staring at the ground, not able to say a word. Matt looked completely dazed and after a long while he sighed as if he'd been holding his breath. Finally Irma managed to free herself from shock. **

"**Why do we need her though? I mean, I really like her and I'd love to be friends with her again, even though she won't, but now we have Rebecca and we're not a leaderless group anymore." Irma stated.**

"**I know Irma, but admit it; Will was stronger than all of us. She trained harder, fought harder; she practically had all our strength with just Quintessence." reasoned Hay – Lin. **

"**My point exactly Hay – Lin. We would like you to go to Heatherfield and get her to help you on this mission. Even if she says no, keep pushing her. She will listen to you eventually. She has a good heart – that's why she became a guardian in the first place." said the Oracle.**

"**Then tell me this Oracle, why did you banish her in the first place? You made us swear on the Heart of Candracar not to even communicate with her. You told us that if we didn't obey then we would have to face death. Like you said, it's not that simple so instead of us convincing her, why don't you, huh?" Cornelia practically screamed.**

"**I hate to say it, but Corny's right!" Irma backed Cornelia. Caleb, Matt, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay – Lin and Rebecca nodded in agreement, including Elyon.**

"**In more ways than one you are correct. We should be the one asking her for forgiveness and her help, but she probably has burning anger within her for us. The reason I'm giving you this task is because she would probably accept your offer, than even hear our name." the Oracle tried to reason with them.**

"**Ha! Now this is what I truly call 'Mission Impossible'!" Irma joked, even though she feeling deadly serious.**

"**So, when do you want us to start?" Taranee whispered.**

"**Right now," said Yan – Lin, "the sooner she accepts the better." Even though she was trying to be encouraging, her voice came quietly and worriedly.**

"**Don't worry grandma, we'll do our best, won't we guys?" Hay – Lin turned to her friends. They looked at each other nervously and nodded. **

**Rebecca, who had been silent almost the whole time asked, "But how?"**

**Yan – Lin explained to the guardians, that even though Will wasn't a guardian, the Heart was still connected to her and that if they asked the Heart to help them locate Will, it would find her, no matter where she was.**

"**Good luck you guys, and make sure you take it easy!" said Elyon. **


	2. Changes

**Author's Note: This FanFic may have some references to Victorious and Winx Club. I watch both of those programs and W.I.T.C.H ****and most of the time I can't think of new ideas so I have to take ideas from other things. Inspiration is hard these days! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN W.I.T.C.H. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Earth…_****_  
_**So the 5 girls and 2 boys returned to Heatherfield in an attempt to find Will Vandom. Seeing as Irma and Will were once best friends, Irma volunteered to ask the Heart to locate Will. Luckily, it obeyed her, and they began their quest. They figured that if they start sooner, the better. Getting Will to help them, as Irma mentioned, was going to be impossible. They abandoned their guardian clothes and decided to walk the journey to wherever they were going.

"Caleb, why don't you take a map with us so we can keep track of where we are?" suggested Hay – Lin. Caleb only nodded in agreement. He was still worried about how Will was going to react when she saw them. He remembered that she was the reason that he and Cornelia broke – up.

"Let's get going. Who knows when we could find her?" Taranee finally spoke. The others nodded their heads indicating they agreed with her and they left Rebecca's house.

They were all walking without a word until Rebecca broke the silence.

"Guys, I have the right to know who this Will character is! So tell me, WHO IS SHE?!" she almost yelled the last part. She heard her friends taking a deep breath in, as if they had been holding their breath all that time.

"She was my girlfriend" confessed Matt. Rebecca looked him in the eye and saw regret and betrayal. It broke her heart seeing one of her best friends like this, but there was nothing that she could do.

"And for the rest of us, she was our best friend." Cornelia admitted. She too looked crushed; Cornelia almost never showed any negative emotions, apart from anger, and that was when she argued with Irma.

"So, did she turn out like Nerissa then, did she go power – mad and start killing? Actually all of you are here, unless there was a previous elemental guardian?" Rebecca thought out loud.

"No way! Will was never like that. She was a kind, smart, thoughtful, caring friend. She would do anything for our safety and our happiness. But…I guess now, she probably feels differently." Caleb mumbled.

"But why will she feel differently?" Rebecca was tired of trying to explain one small thing.

"It's a long story" said Hay – Lin. She really didn't want to remember the past. It made her feel terrible that she had lost somebody so special.

"I have the time." Rebecca's response was short and quick. She wanted to get straight to the point. She heard another sigh from everyone, but this time it was from irritation. Everybody turned their heads to Taranee, knowing she would be the best person to explain the situation.

"Well, we started being guardians when we were 13, and our…problems, started when we were 14. It had been 3 months since we had defeated Nerissa and Phobos – mainly Nerissa. Anyway, for a 14 year old, Will was really powerful. She didn't really want lots of power, but to help others, she improved them. She trained hard, researched about every villain that tried to rule Candracar. It was like practising for a test and then getting an A+, only this was more serious." Taranee paused for a moment, not wanting to carry on.

"So what happened? If she was such a great warrior, why did she leave?" Rebecca asked, although deep inside she had an idea of what happened.

"Candracar started having suspicions if Will really was on their side. They were having doubts about Will's intensions. Of course, all of us and Yan – Lin didn't agree. We knew her too well, and she definitely wouldn't do anything like that. Will knew about these rumours and later she told the Oracle that Nerissa had been contacting her telepathically, even though she was sealed inside Caleb's necklace. They thought that she was trying to help Nerissa get free. That's when Candracar thought their suspicions were confirmed, even though it was all complete nonsense. The Oracle took Will's powers and made her swear on the Heart of Candracar that she would never set foot on Candracar ever again. They also made us swear on the Heart not to communicate with her. She became heartbroken and ran away, thinking nobody cared about her. We've never heard from her since." Taranee finally ended.

"Wow," said Rebecca, "that was really harsh. I thought the people of Candracar were meant to be peacemakers. I could never imagine the Oracle doing such things –"

"We're in Fadden Hills guys" Caleb informed the group. Actually, they had entered Fadden Hills a while ago, but he didn't want to interrupt the story.

"Hey guys, do you hear music?" asked Matt. They walked forwards and ended up in front of a restaurant/club type of place. They followed the Heart inside and noticed three redheads. The first one was sitting at a small table with a girl with long black hair and a boy with brown hair. They seemed to be having fun chatting.

"That definitely isn't her. Will wouldn't have moved on so fast!" Cornelia pointed at the group of friends. The others apart from Rebecca nodded. More towards the back, there was a girl with short red hair who was reading an algebra book.

"It definitely isn't number 2. Will couldn't do Algebra to save her life" Taranee commented, and it was true. Will was hopeless at maths. More towards the front, there was a girl standing on her own. Much like the Will the guardians and their friends once knew, this girl had short hair, and was the same height as Will was before. Matt looked at her and felt his heart crushed.

"She's probably number 3. Oh my god, just look at her. She has the same height, the same hair, the same terrible fashion sense!" Irma blurted out and Hay – Lin nudged Irma with her elbow. The group decided that Matt should go and talk to her.

Matt cleared his throat, which had been dry for some time, tapped her on the shoulder, and spoke:

"Urmm, hello Will," he began, but was interrupted by the girl.

"I'm not will. My name's Olivia." Matt was speechless but at the same time he was glad that will didn't turn out depressed as Olivia looked. He walked back to his friends and told them it wasn't her. Just then the music started and the two girls they saw earlier went up on stage.

The first girl had waist – length red hair with a diagonal fringe. She had had brown eyes that could almost be mistaken for red. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a loose purple midriff top which had the words 'love' written in black. She wore a plain white nose – ring and 2 black heart studs in her ears. On her feet, she had plain purple converses. As she got onto the stage, she took off her purple headphones and handed them to one of her friends.

The second girl had waist – length black hair in a low ponytail which was put to the side. She had sky – blue eyes. She was wearing dark blue mini shorts and a turquoise tank top. Around her neck was a dark blue pearl necklace and wore a blue pearl bracelet. She had below the knee brown high – heeled boots.

As the girls got onto the stage, a DJ asked them what they would like to sing. They said they wanted to sing a song called 'Give it up' (From Victorious – Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande).

**Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you out of your mind, oh  
You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind**

**Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I'm with you  
Yeah boy, let's get it started**

***Chorus*  
Give it up  
You can't win  
'Cause I know  
Where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game  
That we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up**

**Come a little closer, baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer, baby, baby**

**So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind (Noooo)  
You better believe that I'm here to stay (That's right)  
'Cause you're the shade  
And I'm the sunlight (Oooooh)**

**Look at me boy 'cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exiting?  
Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
Take the backseat boy 'cause now I'm driving**

***Chorus*  
Give it up  
You can't win  
'Cause I know  
Where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game  
That we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up**

**Hay yay yay yea oooooh**

**Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer, baby, baby**

**Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer, baby, baby**

**Come a little closer  
Come a little closer, baby,  
If you are my baby  
Then I'll make you crazy tonight!**

**Look at me boy 'cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exiting?  
Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
Take the backseat boy 'cause now I'm driving**

***Chorus*  
Give it up  
You can't win  
'Cause I know  
Where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game  
That we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Woohoaaaah  
Yeah!**

As soon as they had finished singing, the crowd roared with cheer and applause. The girls smiled and took a bow.

"Everybody that was the one and only Will Vandom and Lauren Villa." announced the DJ. As soon as he finished talking, another round of applause came in.

Caleb, Matt, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay – Lin couldn't believe their ears.

"T…T…That's Will?!" stammered Cornelia, "she looks and sounds so good!" The rest of the group nodded, clearly shocked at the image before them. Will used to be shy and wouldn't even let her mother listen to her singing in the shower. They looked over to where she was now.

Lauren and Will were making their way back to their table. The other boy who was with them earlier congratulated them, handed Will back her headphones and began to kiss Lauren. The group slightly heard Will saying that she would give them some space and go home.

"Right guys, that's our cue." Rebecca ordered her friends. At once, Hay – Lin turned them all invisible, and they began following Will back home.

* * *

**Author's note: ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to do at least one update a week, so if i haven't, then please remind me. Also if you find any errors, then let me know. Thanks for your support guys. I appretiate it! :D :D :D**


	3. Light of Candracar

**_Chapter 3  
Earth…_**

The group of teenagers, who were still invisible, were walking at least 1 inch behind Will. It sure took a long time to get to Will's house! They were walking along alleys through a forest – like place until they reached a park.

"All that time just to get to a park!" Taranee said telepathically to her friends. Her feet were aching now and she really needed to rest. Luckily for her, they saw Will heading over to a large tree. She sat down with her back against the tree and began listening to her music again, as well as randomly doodling in her sketchbook.

The others stood at least 2 metres away from Will. Her eyes had a look of concentration as she sketched, mouthing the words of her music. The group of friends we talking about how they should approach her in a telepathic link, so everybody could hear each other's thoughts.

"So, how do we do this? She seems like a nice person, even though she's changed, but if she realises we're asking for help, she could tear us limb from limb with her bare hands!" stated Irma, clearly afraid.

"Irma, stop being so negative – she wouldn't do that… at least, not literally – I hope!" Hay – Lin tried to be positive as usual, but she too was afraid.

"Guys, I know this will sound a little mean, especially without Will's permission, but we could read her mind and either see what she would want to hear from us or how she would react if we asked her if she could help us." Caleb suggested. After a moment of thinking, Rebecca nodded in approval and Taranee concentrated on reading Will's mind. After trying, she looked uncertain.

"What is it?" said Matt telepathically.

"I couldn't reach her. It was as if there was some sort of force field around her which blocked me, and now I have a headache." moaned Taranee.

"There's nothing else that we can do. We'll just have to hope that we're lucky." Rebecca said.

"Luck won't be enough" Irma muttered quietly, although everybody heard her load and clear. They all stood up and moved further away from Will so it won't seem like they were stalking her.

Will was leaning on a tree, minding her own business, when a group of shadows appeared on her sketchbook.

"May I help you?" she asked politely. Not bothering to look up, she carried on sketching.

"We need to talk." came a deep male voice. At once she realised who it was – an old friend from Meridian - and her head shot up, and since she looked in the direction of the sun, she got blinded. She stood up and blinked twice.

"Yes?" she asked, wanting an explanation. She looked at them suspiciously, after 4 whole years, they decided to show up. She knew how people reacted when she glared at them. They would shrink behind her gaze and that was what her old friends were doing. The only difference was that she wasn't glaring at them. It was then Hay – Lin decided to speak.

"Hi Will…Urmm…It's been a long time, how are you?" she asked. She knew that she probably wouldn't be getting an answer, but after 4 years, she didn't want to seem rude. To her surprise Will answered.

"I'm alright. It's the beginning of the holidays and there's a 5 weeks to come before it starts again, so I'm just having fun for now. More to the point, why are YOU here?"

"Ah...urmm…well…aah…you see…" Caleb couldn't get his words out. Those eyes that were almost red, really scared him, but it amazed Will.

"Are you, Caleb, _afraid _of me? That 'fearless' Rebel Leader?" asked Will teasingly. Her mood changed. It was suspicious and now it was amused. She saw Caleb blush a little.

"Why are you here?" repeated Will. She was growing impatient by the minute, and the others knew it. They decided she would be easier to handle if they were quick about their situation.

"Well…Will, we know you'll never be able to forgive us, and we truly are sorry, we had to swear on the Heart not to communicate with you. We are sorry, but please find it in your heart to find peace with us. The oracle sent us on mission to find you and ask you if you can help us fight Nerissa. She's more powerful now" Irma confessed and she was almost in tears. It killed Will to see her old best friend in this state.

"Well Irma, you're definitely wrong about something. I have forgiven you and reached peace with you. I knew all along that you had to swear on the Heart. The Oracle told me what would happen." Will stepped forward, spread out her arms and gave Irma a hug. After a while, Cornelia chose to speak.

"If you knew, why did you runaway?"

"I wanted to make things easier for you. But still, I'm sorry I can't help you." Will apologised to her old friends.

"WHAT?! BUT WHY?" Taranee practically yelled the last part. She was shocked that Will understood and still didn't help them.

"I can't because I swore on the Heart of Candracar that I wouldn't set foot there!" Will tried to reason with them. She too was afraid of the consequences Candracar would bring.

"Don't worry. It was the Oracle himself who told us to bring you to him." said Matt. After seeing how Will comforted Irma, he knew that there wasn't anything to be worried about.

"Ok I'll help!" said Will. She was still panicked if this was some plot to destroy her forever.

"Yesssssssssss! She's in!" Rebecca made her appearance. So far Will hadn't noticed that she was there. She felt Will's eyes scan her from top to bottom.

"I don't think we've met before…" said Will. Rebecca was worried how Will was going to react when she told her that she was the present Keeper of the Heart of Candracar. Was she going to have the same fate as Cassidy?

"Will, this is Rebecca Croft – Keeper of the Heart. Rebecca, this is Will Vandom – Former Keeper of the Heart" Caleb introduced them both. Will didn't react negatively at all, in fact she smiled.

"How long have you all been following me?" Will asked, curious to know.

"Urmm…since the club where you sang" said Hay – Lin nervously.

"Anyway, let's go to Candracar…" Rebecca said as she opened a portal. One by one, everybody went through and Rebecca closed the portal behind her.

**_Candracar…_**

As Will went through, she couldn't help being dazzled by the Temple's beauty. It was stunning! She could still remember every small detail of it. Waiting for them in the main room were: Yan – Lin, the Oracle and Blunk. They had left Blunk in Candracar, because he would have attracted lots of attention, and they didn't need that. He created a VERY warm welcome for a certain redhead.

"Aaaaah! Girlie with red hair come back. When Will run away, Blunk feel so bad, Blunk take bath." After saying that, he ran towards Will and clung onto her legs for dear life.

"Awww, Blunk. You shouldn't have – then again, you should've. You smell lovely, like vanilla! I'm touched!" said Will as she patted him on the back. Just then a portal opened and out came the Queen of Meridian.

"Will! Oh my god it's been so long! How are you?" greeted Elyon. Will and Elyon went into a hug as Will said:

"Elyon! I'm fine. It has been too long. How are you?" asked Will.

"Well, you know the same old boring duties of being Queen" replied Elyon as they separated from the hug.

She really couldn't believe Will's transformation. Will used to have jaw – length hair, but now, it had grown to her waist. Instead of being short, now she had grown and was an inch taller than Cornelia! Her skin was flawless, and looked as smooth as a baby's. Her attitude had changed and now she was a confident, young teenager. The new appearance suited her.

In some way, all the girls had changed.

Irma still sort of had the tomboy/prankster personality. Her light brown hair grew so it was half way down her back, and she had it layered. She now wore a little light make-up around her eyes, and now her ocean coloured really stood out.

Taranee still wore her glasses, but she still looked amazing. Her hair was now longer and she usually wore it in a ponytail. Her skin looked radiant and her tan was to die for.

Cornelia stayed the same really, but now in her long silky blond hair, she had 1 red highlight. She had put it there when Will left, and to her it was a sign of remembrance. Her icy blue eyes were piecing and beautiful.

Hay – Lin had now gotten rid of her 2 pigtails. Now her hair hung loosely and flew with the air. Her hair was just above her waist. Her dark brown eyes shone with pride and confidence.

Rebecca had also changed since the first time Elyon had seen her. Her brown hair was now shoulder length and had a straight fringe. She had smooth skin and had brown eyes like Will.

Elyon herself had changed as well. She took out her plaits and let her hair grow. Now it was up to her waist and she wore it in a messy bun. She had grown a lot taller now too.

"Aah, Will! It's so good to have you back again, isn't that right Oracle?" Yan – Lin asked. The Oracle nodded with a smile on his face. He felt sorry for the young child. She had been banished from Candracar, and unlike others, she didn't struggle or argue too much, and now they were begging her for help. After all they did to her; she was being kind and peaceful with them. After the reunion, the Oracle told them what they were going to do first.

"You will all need to train hard. Make yourself as strong as you can possibly be. Reach ZENITH!" he said. Will didn't look too comfortable with the situation.

"So I guess I'll be using a sword then? Lovely!" she said sarcastically, "I've never known how to use a sword, and I don't think I'll be starting any time soon!"

"This is where the exiting part comes in," began the Oracle, "Will, I give you The Light of Candracar! It contains your power over Quintessence, just how you left it! I have also noticed your other powers as well." At this Will looked uncertain.

The Oracle placed a necklace around Will's neck. It had a thin gold chain, so thin it could snap with a single touch. It also had a medium sized heart locket with the words '_Light_' written across it in diamonds. It was so beautiful that Will was left speechless. The Oracle then turned to face Caleb.

"Within that necklace is your DNA. Whenever Will transforms, she can make you transform as well," he paused for a moment and carried on, "To you Caleb, is the power of Quintessence, Water, Fire and Air. Use you powers wisely. Will shall teach you how to use them to the best of your ability." The he turned so he could face everybody.

"Now young ones leave and return when you are ready!" The Oracle commanded. He opened a portal. He had left the second in command to take care of Meridian, while Elyon trained with the Guardians. He looked at Yan – Lin.

"I have good faith in these children." and that was all he said before he too left.


	4. Getting To Know Each Other

**Author's Note:**WHen you read this chapter you will notice that it has a lot of things to do with Victorious. I should have mentioned this earlier, but i forgot.

**I DO NOT OWN W.I.T.C.H. OR VICTORIOUS!**

* * *

**Chapter 4_  
_****_Earth…_**

They had left Candracar and now they were in an abandoned part of Heatherfield, where Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay – Lin first began using their powers.

"What was the Oracle talking about?" Cornelia asked. She hated riddles and to her it seemed as if the Oracle spoke like that just to annoy her. Then again, maybe not – after all, he was a peacemaker wasn't he.

"That's right. Return when we're ready for what? Also, what was he talking about Will, you and your 'other powers'?" Rebecca asked. She wanted to know more about Will. Will only sighed.

"You see, after the Oracle banished me from Candracar and took Quintessence from me, I found out that I had the ability to control Water, Fire, Earth and Air, and the other powers you guys have, like Mind Control, Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Invisibility. All except for Quintessence, but now I have that back." Will informed the others, who were blissfully unaware of what had been happening to her.

"Now I see. No wonder I couldn't reach you telepathically! I take it, if you were a Guardian; you would be a full Guardian then?" Taranee began working out the logic.

"I guess wait – you were trying to hack into my mind?!" Will began to accuse Taranee.

"It was my idea, so don't be mad at her" Caleb confessed, staring at the ground like a little child. He took a quick glance at Will, and saw a furious face.

"I rarely use my powers so that I can't be located, though I keep a barrier around me so that nobody can read my mind!" Will almost screamed.

"Wait a moment, located by whom?" Rebecca asked curiously. Will was about to tell the girl to mind her own business, but she knew that Rebecca hadn't done anything wrong. It was her job as the Leader of the Guardians to find out information that could help them.

"I don't know anyone really. I just don't like the idea of people going through my thoughts, that's all." Will shrugged.

"Right, anyway, are you going to try out the Light of Candracar?" Matt said, pointing to the necklace. Will rolled her eyes in annoyance. Then she hesitated.

"What do I do or say?" she asked.

"Light of Candracar?"

"Light Unite?"

"I'll go with that" said Will. She looked down on her chest, where the necklace was visible.

"LIGHT UNITE!" announced Will as both she and Caleb were lifted off the ground and high into the air. Will disappeared into a dark pink orb, while Caleb entered a white orb. After a short while they both came out.

Caleb appeared to look just like Matt in his regent form. Caleb had two large black wings, and instead of Matt's blue shirt, Caleb had a green shirt on. The things he didn't have was the golden mask. His hair had also grown half an inch longer, and unlike Matt, his voice stayed exactly the same.

Will came out wearing an outfit which was similar to her old guardian clothes. She had a dark pink top which was slightly like Cornelia's, but Will's had a slight dip at the centre and the bottom part of her top was like her old top. The skirt however stayed completely same, although the colour was just a bit darker. She still had the green and blue stripy tights on too, with purple high – heeled boots. On the back there were the same guardian wings which were just a bit larger in size. Her hair had a side parting and her fringe was pulled to the right side of her head by a pin.

"Good grief – this isn't me" gasped Caleb, looking down on himself.

"Welcome to my life, buddy!" Matt said as he gave Caleb a pat on the back.

After all the admiration and all the transformations, they all thought it would be best if they worked on improving their powers and saving the lives of innocent people.

They split up into 3 different teams. The plan was simple. One group would sit and watch while also learn tactics and strategies, while the other two would fight and try to evolve their powers. The teams were:

Team One: Irma, Will and Caleb.

Team Two: Taranee, Cornelia and Elyon.

Team Three: Rebecca, Hay – Lin and Matt.

It was rather amusing to watch actually. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay - Lin Matt, Caleb and Elyon were equally strong as each other. In the last fight, Team one against Team two was incredible.

Irma, Caleb, Hay – Lin and Matt were absolutely exhausted, but Will and Rebecca kept on going. They were fighting high up in the air now. Everybody knew that Will was strong, so Rebecca asked Will to throw everything she had at her, and she did. Rebecca came crashing down.

"Ok, now I understand what you meant by powerful." Rebecca admitted.

"How bad are the injuries?" Hay – Lin asked. She knew just how mean her old friend could get when it came to training.

"Let's just say I remember how the ground feels again."

"I'm so out of breath and really hungry. This is even more tiring than the duties of being the Queen is. How about we all go to my palace and get a good lunch there?" offered the young Queen of Meridian.

* * *

**_Meridian…_**

Rebecca opened a portal outside Elyon's palace. Will looked at the scene around her. There were adults chatting and buying food from the local shops and butchers. Children were laughing playing outside happily.

"I still can't believe that this was the place Phobos once tortured. I've seen this all before but it's all so beautiful." Will breathed.

"And believe it or not, you were the one who helped us bring this place back on its feet." said Caleb. Then he turned to Elyon.

"Do you think we should let these people know what's going on with the whole Nerissa and Phobos thing?"

"We have to. These innocent people trust us with their lives. It would be despicable if we didn't." Matt answered. Elyon gave a nod of her head in approval.

"We will tell them, right after our lunch. Caleb, please go and tell Aldarn and Drake to gather everybody here at 3 o'clock for a big speech. Find us at the dining table. Thank you." Elyon commanded Caleb as she led her guests inside the palace.

Just before they started eating, Caleb walked into the room and took a seat next to Will, who smiled at him.

"So," she looked at everybody else, "you've all been asking questions about me, and now it's my turn to find out more about all of you."

"There's nothing much to say really. We fight, we win, we rest," said Taranee, "it's become my life story."

"I've started dating Peter, you know, Taranee's brother, much to her disapproval, although now you seem much more at peace with the idea" said Cornelia to Taranee.

"I see – wait, you and Caleb broke up? Why? I thought, you thought, you were the perfect couple – heck, I thought you were the perfect couple. I mean, Peter's a lucky guy, but you two were so good together" Argued Will.

"We just weren't as amazing as a couple as we first thought we were. We were just so different from each other" Caleb confessed.

"Me and Erik are an official couple now" said Hay – Lin. The girl who once thought she would never want a boyfriend now had one.

"Well, me, Caleb and Irma are single" said Matt.

"What happened between you and Martin, Irma?" asked Will. She knew how that boy would do anything for 'his' Irma.

"Let's just say I'm single and proud" Irma said, lifting her head high.

"What about you Elyon? Is there a love life going on with you?" Will asked. Elyon blushed.

"W…Well, Drake and I are a little closer than before" stammered Elyon. Caleb almost choked to death.

"A little? I wouldn't say little, Your Majesty. I know what happened –"

"Caleb!" Elyon scolded. "This is my personal life we're talking about."

"Of course, my lady." Caleb and the others smirked.

After they had all finished eating and finding out about each another, they decided to inform all of Meridian about Phobos and Nerissa. As commanded, families from all round the village had gathered around the stage that Elyon used for making big announcements such as this.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as some of you may already know, Phobos and Nerissa have escaped from their prisons, and now we fear they are working together to get revenge on the whole universe. I just wanted to let you all know that we are all working hard to stop him and that you don't need to worry at all. Everything will be alright, especially now that we have our old friend Will Vandom back" announced Elyon through the microphone. The crowd of people began cheering as if their favourite band had come onto stage and had finished performing. The sound was absolutely deafening.

"They took it better than I thought" said Irma. The others muttered their agreement.

"If we're going to work together then we're going to need to stay together. How about we stay here in Meridian?" suggested Rebecca.

"That won't work," eight pairs of eyes landed on her, "I mean, what if our enemies are in Meridian. They'll be able to sense our magic and they'll know that we know about what's happening" Will explained to the others.

"So what do we do?" asked Cornelia.

"We could stay on Earth together." Said Taranee.

"But Taranee, none of our houses are big enough to hold nine people, ten if you include Blunk." argued Irma.

"You could all come and stay at my house" offered Will, rather sheepishly.

"Don't be silly Will. Your place couldn't hold four people let alone nine" teased Caleb. Will turned around to face Caleb so that their faces were merely inches apart.

"Listen Mister, how would you know how many people my house could hold?" she protested.

"I have a brain and a memory, that's HOW"

"WELL THAT BRAIN AND MEMORY ISN'T WORKING TOO WELL IS IT?"

"And there they go again…" said Taranee.

"I know right. They're worse than you two" Hay – Lin said cheerfully to Irma and Cornelia. It was true though. They had met only today and after four years they still argued so much.

* * *

**_Earth…_**

They agreed to stay on Earth in Fadden Hills at Will's house. She took them back there and for a minute they stopped dead outside her house. It was a large, rich, luxurious looking house.

"Is this it?" said Rebecca not believing her eyes.

"How did you afford it?" breathed Matt.

"It's massive!" exclaimed Cornelia. Even her house as big as this and her family were the richest in Heatherfield.

"Yes, this is my house – I wouldn't be standing in somebody else's front garden for no reason, would I? I know it's massive. My dad moved away and he didn't want to sell this place, so he gave it to me. And don't bother asking if my mum will approve because she's still in Heatherfield," once again everybody stared at her, "long story short, she ditched me when she found out I was a Guardian of the Infinite Dimensions. Follow me." Said Will as she led them inside the house.

They were right. It was absolutely luxurious and modern. It was gorgeous.

"So, do you live here alone?" asked Irma, who was totally bewildered.

"Yeah, though Luke and Laura sometimes come to stay" Will told them. She wondered when they would notice all the pictures she had of them.

"Hey, are these US?" exclaimed Hay – Lin, pointing to a picture with younger versions of the group. Will smiled.

"Yep. I have at least two pictures of you all each. Which reminds me…" said Will, as she got a camera out and pointed it at Rebecca, "Say cheese. There! You're a guardian and if you're their friend, then you most likely will become my friend" Said Will, giving her a warm smile, which Rebecca returned.

Then she turned around so that she could face Caleb. "You're right Caleb. This house probably isn't big enough for nine people, but maybe it is for eight."

"Well, I might have been wrong about that." Said Caleb while staring down at his shoes, then in a quiet voice, "can I still stay here?" He looked at Will hopefully.

"Sure" she said, smirking, "All I needed was for you to admit that you were wrong."

"OK. So who has which room?" asked Taranee.

"Well, I thought that I should leave that up to Rebecca, seeing as she's the leader she knows who works well with whom."

"If you say so, Will. I think, Taranee, Hay – Lin and I, Cornelia and Elyon, Irma and Matt, Caleb and you" She finished with a smile.

"I OBJECT" came the voice of four unhappy people.

"It would be wrong for me and Matt to sleep together! We are Will's old best friend and her ex – boyfriend!" shrieked Irma.

"Listen to me Irma. You are still my best friend. And I thought that the pictures everywhere would help with that thought! Don't think I don't know you both feel about each other. I can see it through your eyes, and I realise that you both are perfect for each other." the redhead told her friends.

"….And you're alright with that?!" asked a confused Matt.

"Of course I'm alright with it. I could never get in the way of true love. Especially with you two!" Reasoned the redhead.

"OK, so that's that. Now what do you two have against each other?" asked Rebecca.

"HATRED" said Caleb and Will.

"What are you talking about?! You two even talk at harmony.

"Harmony?! For me, talking to him is like trying to get Phobos to admit all his mistakes and beg for forgiveness right to my face, a girl who helped condemn him to the Meridian prison cell, which now has higher security than before." Will almost screamed.

Caleb was clearly insulted. How dare she compare him to the evil he had tried so hard to kill?! It was insane and downright rude. "I'm not the redhead with an attitude problem!" he muttered.

"What did you say to me?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all._ *cough*Redhead-with-attitude*cough*_"

"You know what, Caleb? You rot my will to live!" and with that she went up her grand staircase. They heard a loud noise, which was probably her closing the door, very angrily.

"Choose which bedroom you like, just don't go into the one which says LVLW." Will called from above. They all gave him an angry glare. It was Cornelia who spoke next.

"After we betrayed her, we haven't seen her in four years. Couldn't you have been kind to her for just one day?" This made Caleb feel ashamed of himself.

"I'll go and apologise." He said before leaving. He went up the staircase and looked for a door with Will's name on it. He had no luck, though there was one that said '_Keep out or prepare for death'_ with a skull on it. Caleb figured that this must be her room.

He knocked once. No reply. He knocked again. No reply. This went on until Caleb's fist hurt as much as his pride. He lost his patience and walked into the room. He saw Will with her sketchbook.

"What do you want?" she asked, clearly irritated by him and his manners.

"I came to say I'm sorry. I once betrayed you and after four years I still acted like a small child throwing a tantrum. So once again, I'm sorry."

She looked up at him. "It's ok."

"For what, the betrayal or the tantrum?" He asked.

"Both." She said.

"What are you drawing?" he asked. Four years ago, the only type of art Will specialised in was stickmen. He himself liked art, but wasn't as good as his younger sister, Hay – Lin.

"Oh it's nothing really." She said, but she showed him all the same. It was a drawing of the Guardians with Will instead of Rebecca, Matt, Blunk, Elyon and himself.

"That's amazing." He said, and he truly meant it. He saw a small smile appeared on Will's lips. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the carving he gave Will.

"I remember this. I gave it to you on your fourteenth birthday," It was her in her guardian form sitting on a cloud, watching the stars, "I never knew you actually kept it."

"Well I don't know why, but I found it was really special to me. I couldn't bear to throw it away. Come on, let's go downstairs and find the others." Said Will.

Downstairs Rebecca, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay – Lin, Elyon and Matt were sitting down on the sofas when Will and Caleb came down.

"I forgot to tell you about some other things you'll have to do." Will informed them.

"Oh yeah. What's that?" asked Matt.

"You'll have to go to school."

"WHAT?!" they all practically screamed. They were here for a mission, not for education.

"Well, you'll have to go. It's called Hollywood Arts High School. They'll let you in as long as you have some type of talent. Irma, Taranee, you both have the ability to dance. Cornelia, you have got the looks of a supermodel, and you're good at singing. Matt, you're good at music as well. Hay – Lin, you are a born artist. Elyon, you were always into drama and Caleb you are good at sports. I honestly do not see the problem." She stated.

"I suppose you're right. But will they let us into school just like that?" asked Cornelia snapping her fingers.

"Sure. You only have to apply at least five days before school starts. I can mentally send eight applications, although you will have to audition to show them if you really can pull it off." Answered Will.

"OK then. School life never ends!" Irma said sarcastically.

"Trust me, you'll love it!" Will said with a smile.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry about that, I truly am. I was lost for inspiration and I was really bust too. I hope you forgive. Reveiws make my day, so please let me know what you think. I will try to respond, but if I don't it means that I'm really busy.**


	5. Exchange Students

Chapter 5  
Earth…

Two weeks had gone past now and Rebecca, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay – Lin, Elyon, Will, Caleb, Matt and even Blunk had tried progressing their abilities. Hay – Lin and Will helped Blunk use his nose to navigate and find clues. He learnt how to use his smell to his own advantages too.

During their training time, Will remembered to post her friend's school applications and make sure that they had a permanent place at the school. She had taken them all shopping so that they could all get their school uniforms too.

On the first day of school, eight teenagers were having a lot of doubts.

"This school isn't like your average school, trust me. I mean, yeah, you have: history, maths, English, but mostly you have drama, music, sports. It's great fun. When we get there I'll introduce you properly to Luke and Laura" said Will.

"I sure hope so, 'cause we don't look like we're gonna fit in" stated Irma.

"You will fit in. Just believe in yourself. It's how I became who I am now" Will reassured Irma. "Trust me, it'll be absolutely fine, although the teachers are, like, mega strict once you get on their bad side, then again, Byron's always strict. The one teacher you _can _turn to is Sikowitz."

"Right. He sounds a little like a psycho" Matt said.

"Oh, don't worry. He's perfectly sane…sort of. Anyway, let's get going…"

After 15 minutes of walking they had all arrived outside Hollywood Arts High School where Luke and Laura were waiting for them. As soon as they saw the group, they walked over to Will and hugged her.

"Hi. I thought you said you'd come back to the Karaoke Dokie. **(It's the club they were in before. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier!)**

"Urmm, yeah, sorry I got a little tied up. Well, Luke, Lauren, may I introduce you to Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay-Lin, Elyon, Matt and Caleb. They're my old friends from Heatherfield."

"Hi. Pleased to meet you." Lauren said with a smile.

"Yeah. You too. This is so cool. I love meeting new people!" Hay-Lin said, already going into her hyperactive mode.

"Calm down Hay-Hay, you don't wanna freak them out already do ya?" Irma said while placing a hand upon Hay-Lin's shoulder.

"Hehe. Oops, guess I got carried away already, huh?"

"Ya don't say?!" Taranee said, smiling. Just then a loud tune began playing and everyone around them started to get up.

"So, does this school like to party?" Matt asked. "Actually, that's the school bell – if you can call it that!" said Luke. The Guardians and the boys exchanged sideways glances.

"Urmm, hate to interrupt, but where do we go?" Caleb asked, just as Will was heading the opposite direction to Luke and Laura. "Oh yeah. You guys have the same timetable as me, 'cuz I'm the only one you lot actually know." She started walking again before once again, stopping.

"Well_, come on_!"

They slowly made their way through a maze of corridors until they came into a small room. There was a stage and in front of it were some chairs. Up at the front of the class, there was a homeless looking man standing.

He had pale skin, a small moustache and a short beard which went from one ear, past the chin and to the other ear. He was wearing old, tattered and checked trousers, a bright yellow t – shirt with a woollen cardigan. Around his neck there was a plain scarf. He had a large bald patch on his head and his hair looked as though there was an explosion. He had bushy eyebrows and large grin on his face, which was actually bigger than Hay-Lin's. In his hands there was a coconut with a straw in.

As soon as the new students walked in, they scuttled over towards Will, all except Caleb. He walked over towards the man.

"Excuse me sir. How did you get here? Would you like me to take you home? Do even _have_ a home? Would you like some money to buy yourself some proper food?" He asked, while pulling out £20 from his pocket. Somehow, he didn't understand why this random man was here.

"Ah. Yes. I am the teacher, and for your information I _do_ have a home. I can settle with coconuts, but thank you. I shall buy myself a new coffee machine." The man said with another one of his smiles.

Caleb, who was absolutely stunned, spun around, his lips slightly parted and he was blushing furiously. He walked over to where Will was and took a seat beside her. She was laughing hysterically.

"You could have told me you know?" He said. "Hehe. I know I could, but that was funny. And plus, you didn't even give me a chance". "Yeah, but…"

"No buts."

"Who is he, anyway?" Caleb was now feeling very irritated. "Do you remember I was talking about the one teacher who understands?" Caleb nodded, "yeah, well, that's him, Sikowitz."

"Him?" Taranee came into the conversation. "I guess I was right after all. This guy is a psycho!" Said Matt.

"Alright, alright, settle down class. As you may or may not know, I couldn't care less which of those, but we have some new students who will be joining us for a while. Would you like to step up please?" He waited until the group stood at the front of the class. "This is Rebecca Croft, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay-Lin, Elyon Brown, Matt Olsen and Caleb Tyler. I am glad to meet you all. You can call me Sikowitz. Hello." Sikowitz said, as he began to shake their hands.

"Ah. I remember you. You gave me £20. Did I ever say thank you for it?" He said, pointing at Caleb.

"Urmm, we met literally 2 minutes ago. What are you talking about?" Caleb replied, looking really unsure. Behind the teacher, he could see Will snickering. "Oh, is that so? Well then, let us not dally dilly."

"Isn't it, dilly dally?" Rebecca said. Not only was this man a complete lunatic, he was starting to confuse her of more things than one.

"Yeah, well I say dally dilly." Replied Sikowitz.

"Well, that was quite a lesson. Is that man always like that?" asked Irma. "Yeah, and has he ever thought about getting his head checked out? They do have a mental hospital in this area, don't they?" Added Taranee.

"Oh my god. I remember my first day here. I actually did try and take him there. It turned out that he was a regular patient, except they haven't really gotten much progress with him yet. And he's been going there for at least two years now!" Will informed them.

Suddenly, from behind them, a strange snarling sound could be heard. The group of teenagers turned around and gasped in shock. "IT'S THE TRACKER!" came Irma's voice.

"AND THE SNIFFER!" Said Cornelia. When they saw the pair beginning to attack, the group quickly turned around and started running.

"We've got to lead them away from the school; the people could get really hurt." Will called out to them, as they all headed towards the entrance of the school.

"We're meant to learn at school, not run away from it!" complained Taranee. "Urgh! You really need to chillax, girl. Just let everything flow – that's _my_ advice" Irma was quickly becoming annoyed with Taranee. "No wonder I won't be following it then…"

They were now running down an abandoned street with the Tracker and Sniffer following closely behind. They had been running for ages now, and were panting and struggling to catch their breaths.

"Come on. Let's pull up behind that alley." Suggested Rebecca. "Do you think he's still there?" Cornelia whispered softly, after a long and painful silence. "He should be. It feels as though we've been here for years. I hate moments like these!" Said Matt.

"Ok. That is it. I've had enough of waiting around. I say we go out there and fight instead of hiding like cowards. I mean, it can't possibly be that hard right? We've defeated him before." Said Will. "I know that, but if we've gotten stronger, than so have the enemies." Said Taranee. "But, we now have got more people on our side. It's 2 on 9. There's no possible way that we could lose!" Argued Caleb.

"Alright. So it's decided. We attack" Said Rebecca. The group went out from the alley and with Hay-Lin turning everybody invisible, Rebecca and Will teletransported them all to a clear, deserted field.

"Taranee, Elyon, Matt, Will, defence. Irma, Cornelia, Hay-Lin, Caleb offence, and I'll be joining you. Alright, so is everybody ready?" Rebecca got a nod of heads as her reply. "Ok, positions everybody."

They stood there waiting. It took a long time for the Tracker and his dog to get there. Some of the Guardians even decided to fly up there in order to get his attention. And now, slowly everybody was starting to let their guard down.

"Oh Lord. I am so sick of this. Can't we just go back home. This idiot clearly isn't going to be coming" Said Irma. "Look, let wait a bit more. We can spare ourselves a fight today, but tomorrow there could be a war on for all we know" Said Will, trying to reason with Irma. "Oh yeah, maybe he'll come if I go, 'Hey Tracker! Come out and fight me!'" Once again a loud snarl appeared from behind them, and eight furious glares were sent towards Irma.

"Me and my big mouth!" she said, smacking her head with her palm. The Tracker and Sniffer made a pose which looked as though they were going to attack. But before they could, it seemed as if he had multiplied himself, creating nine auramears.

"Ah. It seems we need a change of plans. Everybody, just deal with one of these things!" Just then one of the Trackers released the Sniffer and it began to charge at Rebecca. She immediately flew up into the air.

It seemed as though their training was paying off, because they were easily winning so far.

One of the Trackers was fighting with Hay-Lin. He sent an army of bats her way, but she managed to blow them away with a harsh gust of wind.

Taranee made a circle around her pair with large fires. Soon enough, they were engulfed in flames. Instead of dying, it turned to dust.

Caleb was now running from the Sniffer, but when he lost the dog, he went after the Tracker, and managed to stab it with his sword. This one too only turned to dust.

When the villains were running towards Matt, he produced a green beam and aimed it towards Tracker and Sniffer, thus turning them both to dust.

Irma had happily drowned the pair when they were getting ready to charge at her. Once again, turning them into dust.

Cornelia sent sharp vines to her enemy, and soon they were tangled in it. She made the vined tighter and tighter till the Tracker and Sniffer dissolved into dust.

Will shot lightening straight at the creatures, and before they could properly be electrocuted, they turned to dust.

Elyon wasn't going to give any mercy. She tore them both, limb from limb before they turned to dust as well.

"Phew, glad that's over, but where is the real Tracker and Sniffer?" Rebecca asked, looking around. "He probably ran away through a portal or something – hey! Where's Hay Lin gone?" Will said, panicking slightly.

"And Matt and Elyon" Irma added, looking nervous.

"Alright. Let's go back to Will's house and discuss what to do guys" Rebecca suggested, and the others gave her a nodded in agreement.


End file.
